Procrastination and Poetry
by kai lun an
Summary: It was the only school project Hayner ever liked. [haynette]


Disclaimer: No own.

Inspiration: 'Aside' by The Weakerthans.

It was the only school project that Hayner liked. haynerxolette

**)—In love with love..—(**

Hayner Yuudai was was resting his head on his desk, ignoring everything else in his classroom. He hated creative writing. There really was only one reason that he decided to take it.

Olette Kotone was in it.

It was true that they were best friends, along with Pence and Roxas, but Olette was just always there. Roxas seemed to be growing more distant since the Destiny Islands exchange students had come in to the school. Pence was busy taking pictures for his new job as photographer at the school newspaper.

That only left Olette.

Of course, she was nothing short of a child prodigy. She was only a freshman in high school and was already the head of the Academic Decathlon, taking all AP courses, and taking a Mandarin class.

Sometimes he wondered if she was bionic. That would certainly explain a lot of things.

"Hayner?"

He was slightly amazed at how obsessed he was with her. After all, he was known throughout town as a troublemaker and an underground leader.

It took him weeks to figure out what they meant by things like 'underground' and 'underdog'.

"Hayner?"

He could even hear her voice in his head. Hormones. Naturally, he blamed it all on hormones.

"Hayner, wake up already!"

Wait a minute, that was her voice.

The blonde boy finally sat upright in his desk to see a giggling Olette. She had a manila folder in her arms and rolled her eyes once she saw him eyeing it curiously.

"You were sleeping, weren't you?"

"Maybe. What's in the folder?"

She smiled and opened it up, "We were paired up for a project. We each need to write one poem. You have to write about me, and I have to write about you. And don't forget, it's poetry."

The folder was left on his desk as Olette ran out, a tennis racket tucked underneath her arm. Oh yes, he forgot to mention that she was also star of the tennis team.

Sometimes when she talked, all he could hear was 'beep beep beep'. Maybe he was looking too much into that whole bionic theory. No more sci-fi fics and hot sauce covered nachos at night anymore.

)—(

Hayner dropped his bag on his bedroom floor and sat on his desk. A poem about Olette. Where should he start?

He eyed the manila folder next to the blank sheet of paper. Maybe looking through it would help. He picked it up and saw that there were only two sheets of paper. The first sheet contained instructions and the second listed the partners.

"Might as well find out who everyone else was paired with." Hayner mumbled, trying to find his friends' names.

Roxas Hikaru and Namine Hamasaki.

Sora Hikaru and Kairi Tenjou.

"Commence eye rolling." Those two pairs were destined for each other. It was slightly sickening. Actually, it was very sickening. Sora, Kairi, Namine, and Riku were all exchange students from the islands. Sora and Kairi were already together when they came, and so were Namine and Riku.

Of course, they eventually broke up, and Roxas had yet to tell Namine how he felt.

He shrugged and put the folder away. Now all he had to do was write a lousy stupid poem about Olette. Hadn't he been thinking about her earlier? All he needed to do was copy down what he was thinking and then he was done.

Now, what had he been thinking?

….

"Maybe I should call someone to clear my mind up first." He picked up the phone and dialed Roxas's number.

"Hello?"

Hayner smiled and jumped down onto his bed, "Hey Roxas!"

"Oh, it's just you."

A frown quickly replaced his smile, "What do you mean that it's 'just me'? I thought we were best friends!"

"We are! I was just waiting for someone else to call."

"Ooohhhh!!! I get it! You're waiting for Namine to call you, and confess her undying love for you that burns with the white hot intensity of a thousand suns!"

He could practically feel the burn of Roxas's glare, and blushing, from the other end of the phone.

"Don't you mean that you're waiting for Olette?"

Now it was Hayner's turn to glare, and blush, through the phone. He mumbled before hanging up, "I gotta go do my homework."

)—(

It had been three hours since Hayner hung up on Roxas. He had tried to 'clear his mind' by calling Sora, Pence, and Riku. Of course, it didn't last too long. For the past twenty minutes, he'd been contemplating on calling Olette.

She was either at an Academic Decathlon meeting, tutoring someone, at tennis practice, taking an enrichment course for Mandarin, or doing her homework.

Honestly, it was really hard to get a hold of the girl during the school year.

He sighed as he grabbed a pencil and walked over to his desk. The blank piece of paper was practically begging Hayner to actually write something on it.

"Well, here it goes."

)—(

The teacher looked down the list and called the next group, "Hayner Yuudai and Olette Kotone!"

Hayner and Olette walked up there and Olette opened her mouth to start her poem, before the teacher interrupted.

"I think Hayner should go first."

"But Mrs.-"

Hayner cut Olette off, "Hey, it's alright. I actually did the assignment."

"That's a miracle." Roxas's voice called out from the back of the class.

It took the teacher a while to shut the students up so Hayner could start. He took a deep breath and read off from his paper,

"Measure me in metered lines

And one decisive stare

The time it takes to get from here to there

My ribs that show through t-shirts

And these shoes I got for free

I'm unconsoled

I'm lonely

I am so much better than I used to be."

He looked over to Olette and saw her smiling at him. After inhaling once again, he continued.

"And I'm leaning on this broken fence

Between past and present tense

And I'm losing all those stupid games

That I swore I'd never play

But it almost feels okay

Circumnavigate this body

Of wonder and uncertainty

Armed with every precious failure

And amature cartography

I'm breathing deep before

I spread those maps out on my bedroom floor

And I'm leaning on this broken fence

Between past and present tense.

And I'm leaving with goodbye

And I'm losing but I'll try

With the last ways left

To remember sing

My imperfect offering."

Hayner finished, and glanced over to Olette. She was smiling brightly and on the verge of tears. The class, and teacher, were speechless. They had just heard Hayner say poetry like that, and he was the one who actually wrote it.

And he wrote it about Olette.

The brunette girl broke out in laughter and hugged Hayner. He gulped and whispered to her so no one could hear, "Hey did you know? I followed the instructions."

She looked up at him in curiousity, the only thing escaping from her mouth being the phrase, "Huh?"

"I wrote it about you."

**)—…and lousy poetry.—(**

Haha.

I thought it was cute.

Hayner's poem is actually some of the lyrics that inspired this one-shot.

Anyways, R&R!


End file.
